Commander Zilyana/Strategies
This is a guide to defeating Commander Zilyana, the Saradominist general in the God Wars Dungeon. Please note that while Commander Zilyana has an equal amount of resistance to all attacks, Magic is generally impractical here due to a lack of armour and unnecessary rune costs. Requirements * Completion of Death Plateau and the start of Troll Stronghold to the point where you defeat Dad. * One rope is required to access the God Wars Dungeon for the first time. * Two ropes are required to navigate Saradomin's Encampment for the first time. * Level 70 Agility is required to access Saradomin's Encampment (cannot be boosted). * Level 37 Prayer to activate Protect from Magic. Strategy Commander Zilyana, while not being the strongest of the generals (having a max hit of 31), should not be underestimated, as not only are her attacks extremely accurate, she attacks at a speed of 8 (every 1.2 seconds), which can result in a very quick death. Therefore, it is not advised to tank her attacks (you would need a very high slash defence in order to do this); instead, simply run around and attack while drinking stamina potions to keep your run energy up. The boss room is very large, so you can fulfill this method very quickly. Zilyana's melee attack is directed at the player she is targeting, while her magic attack will hit everyone in the room. She can only use either of these attacks when she is in melee distance with the player she is targeting. In a team setting, if Zilyana cannot attack her current target, she will change her aggression to a nearby attacker. Zilyana will "pause" in movement for a few seconds whenever she uses her magic attack, buying a ranger some time to either flee or fit in some extra attacks. This, however, does not outright prevent Zilyana from attacking. Verac's set is generally the best option for melee users, as it circumvents Zilyana's very high Defence. Otherwise, melee users should try to maximise their attack bonus in order to account for accuracy issues. In any event, it is still recommended for teams to consist of at least one ranger, as melee users cannot fight back when they are targeted. Melee users can utilise either the Zamorak godsword's special attack to allow for easy retreats, or the Bandos godsword's special attack to reduce Zilyana's very high Defence level. Other special attacks may be successful; however, the superior accuracy of godsword special attacks makes them the most reliable in this scenario. Tips * Saradomin's followers are rather strong and time consuming to defeat - consider using an ecumenical key. * If you choose to get killcount, attack spiritual warriors and mages, since they will often attack nearby Zamorakians. Other Saradominist minions (the knights, priests and spiritual rangers) should only be attacked if they are being attacked, as they aren't as aggressive towards Zamorakians. * You will need a Saradomin item and a Zamorak item to be fully protected from the NPCs in the encampment. Wearing blessed dragonhide armour is a convenient way to fulfill this requirement when using Ranged. * Solo rangers can alternatively use Protect from Missiles, as their armour is more able to resist the magic minion's attacks. However, this makes coming into contact with Zilyana even more dangerous. * Guthan's equipment can be used to heal on the minions, but it has the disadvantage of more weight. * Bones to Peaches can be used to extend trips; each kill rotation yields 32 Hitpoints worth of bones. * Before entering the room, make sure Zilyana and Starlight (Melee bodyguard) are very far from the door, so they do not attack you immediately upon entering. Suggested skills * * (Required) * * (90+ Recommended) * * (74+ Rigour) Equipment Ranged= |helm2 = |helm3 = |helm4 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = / |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = / |weapon1 = / |body4 = |legs1 = / |legs2 = |legs3 = / |legs4 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |shield5 = |ammo1 = |ammo2 = ( / , if using Armadyl crossbow or Dragon crossbow)|gloves1 = |gloves2 = / |gloves3 = |boots1 = |boots2 = / |boots3 = |boots4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = |special1 = / (50% health)}} Inventory * Secondary bolt (like Ruby bolts (e) for specials) if using any (optional) * Toxic blowpipe (to kill minions) * One-click teleport (such as Ectophial or teleport tabs/scrolls) * Any necessary god itemsRespective god items must be worn at all times prior to entering an area plagued with a god or gods' followers. The god item can be swapped or removed when entering the boss room since the boss is aggressive regardless. * 2-6 Stamina potions or 4-5 Super energy potions (2 Staminas for low level, short trips. Maxed accounts use 5 or 6.) * 8-16 Saradomin brews or Sharks * 6-12 Super restores * 1-2 Ranging potions * Trollheim TeleportDrop two Saradomin brews upon teleporting, and use a Glory or the Castle Wars Minigame Group Finder teleport to grab two more brews and another Trollheim Teleport. See the drop trick. |-| Melee = / Barrows helm|helm2 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = / |cape1 = |cape2 = Cape of Accomplishment|cape3 = |cape4 = God cape|body1 = |body2 = |body3 = / |legs1 = / Barrows equipment|legs2 = |legs3 = / |weapon1 = (only if using the full Verac's set|weapon2 = Godsword (Preference)|weapon3 = / |weapon4 = / |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |boots5 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = |special1 = |special2 = |special3 = |special4 = }} Inventory * Crystal halberd/Dragon halberd/mace/dagger (optional for special attacks) * One-click teleport (such as Ectophial or teleport tabs/scrolls) * Any necessary god items * 2 Stamina potions or 4-5 Super energy potions * 12-16 Saradomin brews or Sharks * 6-8 Super restores * 1-2 Super combat potions or Super sets * Trollheim Teleport |-| Melee Trio= / Barrows helm|helm2 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |cape2 = Cape of Accomplishment|cape3 = |cape4 = God cape|body1 = |body2 = |body3 = / |legs1 = / Barrows equipment|legs2 = |legs3 = / |weapon1 = (only if using the full Verac's set|weapon2 = Godsword (Preference)|weapon3 = / |weapon4 = / |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |boots5 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = |special1 = Guthan's armour set|special2 = |special3 = |special4 = |neck4 = / |ammo1 = }} Inventory * Guthan's armour set * Bandos godsword/Zamorak godsword/Dragon warhammer (optional for special attacks) * 4-5 Super combat potions * 1-2 Saradomin brews * One-click teleport (such as Ectophial or teleport tabs/scrolls) * Any necessary god items * ~15 Super restores/Prayer potions * Rune pouch with High Level Alchemy (only one person in the group) * Bones to peaches * Ecumenical key (optional) * Trollheim Teleport Category:Strategies Category:God Wars Dungeon